The Fallen TP
The Fallen has returned. Logs / Posts 2018 * February 13 - "From the Power Base" - Megatron lays out his latest objectives. * July 12 - "Report: Bulwark" - Delusion makes an extensive report on the situation in Valvolux. * July 15 - "Orders on Valvolux" - Elita One issues orders on Cybertron. * July 17 - "Poisoned!" - Dust Devil is poisoned! Scales and Backblast start looking for antidotes. Bulwark decides to go to the source. * 07-17 - "Dust Devil poisoned" - Scales reports on Dust Devil's poisoning by Rartorata. * July 24 - "Planning and Logistics" - Delusion and Discretion are planning a supply run. Backblast introduces himself. * July 27 - "Update on Dust Devil" - An update on Dust Devil's condition. * July 30 - "Time to Call in Some Help" - Backblast and Scales are stumped, so they ask an expert to help. * August 1 - "Dust Devil cleared for duty" - Dust Devil's cured and back on his feet. * September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" - After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. * September 16 - "An appearance by Nemesis" - Nemesis shows up in Valvolux. * November 9 - "Unwelcome Visitor" - The Fallen pays Retoris a visit. * November 10 - "Careful Conversation" - While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. * November 14 - "To Protect Valvolux" - Valvolux's defenders prepare for danger. * November 15 - "Valvolux Briefing" - Elita One gets briefed on certain aspects of Bulwark. * November 15 - "Elita One's Condition" - Dust Devil and Scales have a dangerous plan to save Elita One. * November 17 - "Information Report" - Delusion shares what she's learned. * December 10 - "Re: Revelations" - Megatron responds to Soundwave's report on the Thirteen. * December 11 - "Catching Up" - Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. * December 28 - "Welcome Back, Crosscut" - Optimus gives new orders to his troops. 2019 * February 08 - "Those Guys on the Surface Are Being Weird" - Dust Devil visits Alpha Trion once again. * February 10 - "Visitors to Vector Sigma" - Dust Devil brings a friend to seek out the secrets of Primus. * February 11 - "Heavily Garbled Encrypted message" - Soundwave uploads a chaotic jumble of data. * February 11 - "Megatron’s Response" - Megatron responds to Soundwave's nearly incoherent ramblings. * March 11 - "Fallen Encounter at Valvolux" - Knightmare encounters the Fallen. * March 12 - "Dusty Adventures!" - Dusty recounts his encounter with the Fallen. * March 22 - "Act of Creation" - Ratchet and Spike work on their secret project. * March 23 - "Response" - Megatron responds to Soundwave's reports. * March 23 - "Incoming Transmission" - Nightshade checks in. * March 23 - "A Flicker of Light" - Once again Dust Devil seeks the wisdom of Alpha Trion. * May 21 - "Tyger Pax follow up" - Nemesis battled the Fallen in Tyger Pax. * May 24 - "Visitors to Valvolux" - On an otherwise unremarkable day, a number of different people come to Valvolux, seeking aid. * May 27 - "Working off Jitters" - Dust Devil hides out with the Dominicons as they prepare an expidition to Planet Junk, but the young Autobot isn't used to waiting. Delusion is always up for a spar. * June 24 - "Intel Orders" - Cyclonus is promoted to Decepticon Intelligence Commander. * June 25 - "Domestic Orders" - Aegis takes command of Cybertron's planetary forces. * July 5 - "Space Dragon!" - Flareup spots something unusual. * July 9 - "Requiem Blaster Recovered" - Ben fesses up to the location of the Requiem Blaster. * July 16 - "Show Your Mettle" - Kup shows Delusion what an old mech can do. * July 31 - "Dust Devil report" - Dust Devil reports on ALL THE THINGS. * August 8 - "Command Reaction" - Aegis issues orders. * August 22 - "Getting Our House in Order" - New Orders from Megatron. * August 22 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Something is up with Dust Devil. * August 28 - "Caution: Brainstorm at Work" - Brainstorm works on the Requiem Blaster... among other things. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. * Sep 23 - "The Fallen and Iacon" - The Fallen is defeated. * Sep 23 - "The Night of The Fallen" - A comprehensive report on the Fallen's attack on Iacon. * September 23 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - The Fallen has been defeated. Aftermath * September 24 - "One Missing Dragon" - After The Fallen's attack, Scales has been hiding. But there are still people looking for her. * September 25 - "Fatalities List" - Ratchet counts the dead. * September 25 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Bluestreak is dead. * September 25 - "Fallen Report" - Soundwave reports on the Fallen's attack. * September 28 - "Forcefield Reinforcements" - Inferno looks out for the Autobot forcefielders. * October 1 - "Discretion Has Ideas" - Discretion has thoughts on both a memorial for those who died facing The Fallen, and the potential team rebuild. Category:2018 Category:The Fallen TP Category:TPs